


Vent peoms

by GraphicJane



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Vent Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane





	Vent peoms

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock at the train station

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock as someone's in the engine room tries to get the train to start and leave

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock with the morning still marching on

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock as they make observations

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock with things they want to achieve

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock as they lose count of how many times they saw the train station at dawn

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock as I hug my knees with the engine no longer humming

Tick tock tick tock sounds the clock as I scream in frustration and pain at my shortcomings

_**Tick** _

_**Tock** _

_**Tick** _

_**Tock** _


End file.
